


A Day at the Beach

by light_in_the_sea



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Homophobia, Minor Violence, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Sburb/Sgrub, a lil violent but not too bad, davekat - Freeform, dirkjake - Freeform, established relationships - Freeform, everyone is friends with each other, homophobic slur, it's pretty much just fluff, its gay, its just one but don't read it if you aren't comfortable with that kind of stuff!, johnroxy - Freeform, rosemary, they're all around 20ish, this guy gets salty about some of the couples being together, warning you right now
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-28
Updated: 2016-08-01
Packaged: 2018-07-27 07:52:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7609879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/light_in_the_sea/pseuds/light_in_the_sea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The whole crew is out for a beach trip in Florida! (Jane and Jade had to stay for a doctor's appointment and a dentist appointment so they're just chillin and playing video games.) Although being trapped in a hot van with ten other people doesn't sound like the best time, all the kids and trolls are excited to go to the beach for the first time post-game! Wacky shenanigans will endure and my dumb humor will make it all better though. (This is my first series, if you catch any mistakes please tell me and feedback in general is highly appreciated! Thanks!!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Oh Boy Here We Go

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you @SupernaturalSketches for reading over this! And thank you reader for reading too!! <3333

A quiet atmosphere settled within the space, and only the slight bumping of the van disturbed it. It was quiet, but not too quiet with the background chatter and bickering accompanied by the soft pings of handheld video games. Focusing intently on the road and steering the van was Rose, with Kanaya reading off directions and her own novel in the passenger seat. Behind them was Karkat, Dave, and John. Karkat was on the far right, sleeping soundly on Dave’s shoulder. Dave had his head pressed to his matesprite’s with a DS in hand. Next to him was John with the same device of his own, fighting over a game of Pokémon with Dave. John was staring intently at the screen with his tongue poked out in concentration. Dave just kept a small smirk on his features, knowing he this round was as good as won. Even farther behind them was Jake, Dirk, and Roxy. Dirk and Roxy were currently having a long, drawn out discussion about different topics of physics but somehow always coming back to cats. Next to Dirk sat Jake who had fallen asleep listening to various movie soundtracks and used the car window as a headrest with one arm lying somewhat near his device and the other holding Dirk’s hand in a pretty strong grip for being completely unconscious. In the final row of the van sat Vriska and Terezi who were cackling and debating over whether Star Trek or Star Wars was better. Both girls had cherry lollipops to chew on continuing their never ending chattering. 

“Rose dear, I believe you might need to make a right down this road.”

Rose flipped the switch to motion the turn signal and moved the steering wheel to make a sharp right. 

“Thank you, Kanaya.” 

Kanaya nodded and went back to reading her book. 

“Oh dear, I do think I will be done with this book quicker than I anticipated,” she said to no one in particular. She neither made a move to stop reading and flipped the page. 

“Aw, really Dave?” John scoffed in annoyance as he went to his party to send out another victim. 

“Thems the rules John, grass beats ground.” 

“Well how was I supposed to know that?” 

“John these are just things you gotta know when you play. I thought you were the supposed Pokemon master?”

John flipped him off and watched the HP slowly drain from his Blastoise rather than look at Dave’s smug face. On the other side of Dave laid Karkat who was currently using his boyfriend as a pillow. He seemed to be having a good dream with little grunts of contentedness over the soft purring coming from his throat. Dave had an arm draped around his backside and had shifted his head into Karkat’s hair. Every once in awhile Dave would quickly kiss the top of his head where Karkat would smile a bit more in his sleep. John had caught him nuzzling his head or placing soft pecks on top of his hair to which John would make kissy faces and a heart with his hands. Dave just flipped him the bird attempted to hide his blush. 

“Roxy it would be impossible to survive that kind of fall as a human, much less a cat.”

Roxy glared at him impatiently. “Yeah but that’s the point, they’re cats not humans, they can survive much longer falls than us.”

Dirk sighed, “I see your point but but it would still be way too far up for it to get away without a few broken bones.”

“Yeah but I didn’t say it would get away without any injuries, just that it wouldn’t be dead or go splat.” 

“I guess we don’t know unless we try it, which I for one do not want to drop a harmless cat to harm or its death.” 

“Yeah you’re right, we’ll continue this conversation later. I do, however have a new idea that we can waste time on.” 

Dirk raised an eyebrow,”And what would that be Ro-La?” 

Roxy smiled evilly and glanced over to the sleeping kid on Dirk’s right. Dirk followed her gaze and his curiosity increased tenfold. 

“Here let go of his hand for a minute or he’ll think you did it.”

Dirk slowly released his hand from his boyfriend’s clutches earning a low, “Nooooo…” from Jake. 

“Aw das cute, calling out for his bf. Kay, anyway, grab his IPod without waking him up.”

Dirk obeyed with a nod and silently gave Roxy the IPod. She pressed the home button and one of the songs from the Indiana Jones soundtrack appeared as playing. She looked over at Dirk and he now had a fair idea of what she was about to do. Man she is evil. She ever so slowly dragged her finger over the volume button until it had reached halfway point then slid it violently forward. As expected Jake jerked awake from his sleep and threw his earbuds off with a paired expression of confusion and annoyance. 

“Oi, what the hell was that..?”

He looked over to see both Dirk and Roxy’s equally amused expressions as well as the offending music player with earbuds. Once he realised what had taken place he groaned and covered his face with both hands. 

He spoke beneath the muffling hands, “Har har guys, really funny. That really hurt, why on earth do they make them able to go that loud?”

Roxy had been holding back snickers until she bursted out laughing and Dirk covered his nose, snorting as well and unable to keep the smile off his face. 

“Bleh! You guys suck,”he said half-heartedly while chuckling to himself.

He playfully shoved Dirk in the shoulder and reached down to grab his Gameboy. Dirk smirked and kissed him on the cheek. 

“Sorry, I did nothing to stop her, the end results were too amusing for me to consider the annoyance and pain of it.”

Jake, now fully intent on his game of Mario Kart slowly moved his head back so he could give him a quick kiss back before resuming his racing. Dirk just smiled a little more and closed his eyes, trying to block out the chatter of the two girls in the back and slow bumping of the van. 

“...so then I looked over and Karkles was just glaring at me with the crabbiest expression known to Skaia!”

Terezi cackled while Vriska just idly hummed in confirmation that she had been listening. This roadtrip was starting to get boring, and no amount of time spent playing UNO with her moirail could fix this. 

“Soooooooo… What do you think Aradia and Sollux are doing?” 

“Psh, probably each other.”

Vriska grinned, “True that sister.”

She reached up for a high five and received a pretty loud one in return. The one person still asleep shifted a bit, but didn’t wake up. Karkat had learned to stay asleep even to Terezi and Vriska laughing their asses off, so he could withstand a lot of noise in his sleep. With the slight movement from Karkat, Dave readjusted his position so he could resume smelling/laying in his hair. 

Suddenly, John spoke up. “Hey Rose? How much longer until we get there?”

Rose sighed and looked at the time. 

“Well seeing how we just passed the Alabama, Florida line I would say two more hours.”

John, Jake, Roxy, and Vriska all audibly groaned at this statement. 

“If it makes anyone feel better we will be stopping to grab dinner shortly.”

They all ceased audibly groaning at the statement.

Dave interrupted the quiet soon enough though. 

“Haha! Aw yeah suck it Egbert!” 

John stared blankly down at the big “lose” posted on his screen. Dave smirked and snapped his DS shut. 

“That’s two for Strider, zero for Egbert.” 

John huffed,” Oh shut up Dave, you only won because you know type advantages.”

“Yeah nerd that’s what you need to know to win.” He poked John in the chest for extra emphasis. 

John stuck his tongue out and turned to look at the passing cars and trees. There were starting to be less pine trees than palm and the temperature was slowly raising. They were getting closer. The van came to a slow stop and Rose unbuckled her seat and turned to face the crowd. 

“C’mon everybody, file out, time to eat.”


	2. In Which the Author Takes a Whole Chapter to Get Them Out of the Car

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i am so sorry for dragging the simplest things out but i think it worked quite nicely.

Rose stepped out and proceeded to shove the keys in her pocket. She slammed the door and opened the big door on the side of the van. She let her gaze wander from person to person until she focused on Karkat.

“Hey Dave, you might wanna wake your boyfriend up.”

Dave glanced down at Karkat softly shook him awake.

“Hey babe, wake up, it’s time for dinner.”

Karkat groaned and narrowed his eyes into slit, looking about ready to kill whoever woke him up. The anger was short lasting though with the promise of food and Dave being the one to wake him than any of the other assholes on this trip. Rose seemed pleased by the lack of cursing and shouting and added to her mental notebook of “what to do if we need to wake Karkat up.” People began climbing out. John and Dave jumped out while Dave held out a hand for Karkat.

“M’lady”

Karkat rolled his eyes.

“Asshole.”

He took his hand anyway and twined his fingers with Dave. By that point Dirk had climbed over the seats and crawled out. Dirk ran a hand through his hair and readjusted his shades.

“Haha gay.”

Dave turned to him without missing a beat.

“Shut the fuck up Dirk.” 

He didn’t show any signs of irritation or that he was letting go of Karkat’s hand anytime soon. Jake jumped down and held out a hand for Roxy.

“Oooh what a gentleman, you gotcha self a good one Dirky.”

Jake blushed a bit and stood with everyone, waiting for the hyenas to get out. Vriska slowly climbed out while Terezi was hurdling over seats like a caged animal. Her foot caught on the last seat and she ended up almost face planting into the concrete before she caught herself. She grinned wildly and held a hand out to help Vriska. Vriska stuck her tongue out at her and just jumped down herself to which Terezi just cackled. Kanaya had come around the other side of the van and was now holding Rose’s hand. Rose made a “go on” gesture to the group and they began to make their way across the parking lot. Roxy had an arm slung around Dirk and continued to chit chat while he gladly made conversation back. Karkat looked as if he was going to fall over any second but there wasn’t too much to worry about seeing that Dave was holding him steady. Roxy eventually let go of Dirk and went over to John to whisper something. He nodded in agreement and she let out a big grin. He bent down and spread his arms out while Roxy went behind him and jumped onto his back. He held her legs steady while she wrapped her arms around his neck. 

“Whooo! Hey John move faster!”

He obeyed and ran the rest of the way to the restaurant. Jake looked over to Dirk silently asking if he could do the same. Dirk shrugged and got into a similar position that John had been in when Jake jumped on his back wrapping both arms and legs around his paramour. Jake laid his head in the crook of Dirk’s neck and let himself be carried. He let out a long sigh and Dirk turned his head to kiss him on the side of the head. Jake chuckled and bent his neck so Dirk couldn’t reach it.

“Dirk no stop that tickles.”

That just gave Dirk more of a reason to continue his attack on Jake’s ear and jawline. Jake let out little pleas to stop but tried no more attempts of escape. Dave glanced over to Karkat.

“Want me to carry you, princess?”

Karkat stuck his tongue out at him.

“Haha very funny, Dave.”

Dave smirked and picked him up in his arms bridal style. Karkat let out a squeak but did nothing to get down. 

“Dude, do you even weigh anything? This is like carrying a newborn puppy.”

Karkat snruched up his nose and looked at him weird.

“What the fuck is a puppy?”

“A barkbeast, Karkles.”

Karkat just silently said “oh” and let himself be carried by his matesprit. Rose looked over at Kanaya and gave her hand a squeeze to which Kanaya squeezed back. Vriska looked back and forth between the pairs.

“You guys are all gross.”

Dirk flipped her off with the hand still supporting Jake’s leg. Karkat did the same. Rose just chuckled and gave Kanaya a kiss on the check where Kanaya blushed a jade green in response and smiled. Vriska made a retching noise while Terezi pretended to gag. Roxy waved at them from afar.

“C’mon ya slowpokes! We gotta keep moving if we wanna get to the beach tonight!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As far as updates go I'll update recently for about two more chapters until I need to actually start writing and thinking than typing what I wrote in my journal. I hope you enjoyed!


	3. The Plot Thickens

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sorry to leave it at a cliffhanger but also not too much ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I listened to Kazoostuck on repeat while typing this. I cannot escape the kazoos please help me.

The group quickened their pace and everyone suspended in air was set back down momentarily. They slammed open the door to the Golden Corral and were flooded with the smells of all different kinds of food. Terezi and Vriska immediately made a break for the plates.

“ Terezi, Vriska, do not get more than you can eat!” Kanaya spoke in a very mother-like tone.

“Yeah, yeah, whatever,” Terezi replied while filling her already overflowing plate.

While Rose and Kanaya paid the rest of the kids spread out to fill their plates. Jake of course got the strangest combination of food imaginable, a lot to which the group couldn’t tell of it’s origin. Dirk tried to determine some of the food but couldn’t figure them all out in the end. When questioned Jake just replied that it was good to try new things and shoved the unknown edibles in his mouth. Both of the Strider went with the safest option possible, chicken nuggets and fries. It’s pretty hard to fuck up chicken nuggets and fries. Although there were a few dishes from Alternia served, Karkat expressed to Dave that he really liked the “pan-made cakes” and piled his plate high. Roxy had already stuffed her face with way too much desert and sugar which John made a kinda “bleh” expression. He just got what looked edible and went with that. Everyone began to gather around the table that Terezi and Vriska were already stuffing their faces with god knows what. Most of the entertainment provided of Terezi choking on a few bones and Jake making weird faces if what he got tasted bad. His face soon lit up.

“Hey Dirk, sweetie.”

“Hm?”

“C’mere try this.”

Dirk flicked his attention towards the fork that Jake held in the air.

“What is it?”

“I’m not sure but it tastes good.”

Dirk looked at the food and back, deciding it looked appealing. He leaned forward and took a bite of the substance chewing slowly. Not too bad, but not too good either.

“It’s pretty okay.”

Jake grinned at him with buck teeth protruding forward and went back to poking at his food.

“Rose, I believe you need to try this as well, it is very good.”

Rose raised an eyebrow.

“Oh, is it now?”

“Yes, here is some to trmnn-”  
Rose cut her off with a kiss and moved to what one would assume to get some of the food.

“Ew sis, keep it in the bedroom.”

Rose pulled back, chewed, and swallowed. She wiggled her eyebrows at her brother which he imitated back. Both the Strider and Lalonde smirked before returned to eat. Kanaya was still in a bit of shock.

“You were right Kan, this is really good.”

Kanaya blushed and returned her attention to the food in front of her.

“Hey Karkles want to try this too?”

Karkat deadpanned him, “No Dave, I am not going to kiss you just because you have food in your mouth.”

“Aw, c’mon why not?”

“Because we’re going to be the decent ones unlike those two.”

He glared at Rose and his moirail. Dave placed a kiss to his hairline and continued eating. From a distance a boy and a girl, presumably a couple, stared at the group with expressions of bewilderment to disgust. Rose and Dirk caught onto the unwanted attention pretty quickly. They both silently nodded and stared to face them back. The girl looked away, embarrassed, but the guy continued to squint and gape. Rose caught the guy’s line of eyesight and pointed to her purse. She acted as if she was going to take something out but when her hand reappeared her middle finger was up. The guy glared at her, angry, and forced himself to look away. Dirk looked at her with a proudness in his eyes and mouth quirked up into a smirk. 

Everyone else in the group was oblivious as to what had just occurred and the blatant homophobia. Eventually everyone had filled their stomachs to their liking as the assembled group began to file out of the buffet. It just so happen that the couple from behind was leaving as well, and they did not look happy.


	4. That Chapter That it Physically Pained Me to Write

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING! There is a homophobic slur in this chapter! Do not proceed if you aren't comfortable! Be safe y'all.

By this time Dirk and Rose had pulled over their partners and let them in on what happened, and to stay alert. Jake had starting holding Dirk’s hand out of spite. Rose just did because she didn’t really care as long as they left them alone. All other assembled couples and pair of moirails just seemed to notice this and did it as well but unknowing of the high tension in the air. Jake was glaring daggers towards them whatever chance he could though Dirk told him it would do nothing but provoke them. He finally stopped but didn’t look too happy about it, grumbling under his breath. When it was time to leave Jake specifically waited to be the last one to get out as he kept Dirk close to him, squeezing his hand several times. While he looked straight ahead he could feel their stares piercing him in the back of the head, They had almost part ways when Jake heard a very soft murmuring from behind him.

“Fucking faggots.”

Jake immediately turned heel and punched the guy square in the nose. The guy went down faster than a rock, not knocked out put knocked down and surprised. Jake raised his fist to hit him again, no one can talk about his family like that until Dirk snatched it before he could swing down. Jake turned to glare at whoever dared to stop him from beating this douche but his gaze soften at Dirk.

“Let him go Jake, don’t waste your energy on him.”

Jake gritted his teeth with the threat of saltwater spilling from his eyes but would not cry in front of this guy. The girl with him had knelt down to help his newly bleeding nose. The girl looked at the group in anger and hatred but said nothing, afraid of receiving the same punch. Dirk had an arm on Jake’s shoulder as a sign of comfort while Roxy had a hand covering her mouth, asking her mom/sister what had just happened. Rose was softly explaining while Kanaya just stared at the man on the floor. Terezi and Vriska stared with no emotion shown on their faces.

“Do not ever speak to me, my boyfriend, or my family ever again.” His tone was completely laced with ice.

The man continued to stare with a bloodied face as Jake turned heel and time seemed to unfreeze. He stormed out of the diner with no more words said. Everyone had assembled into the car just as before but now there was a thick silence in the air. After everyone really began to realise what had happened all seemed to be lost in thought. Karkat looked at Dave with a sad and knowing look in his eyes when he laid his head on his shoulder for comfort. Dave wrapped his arms around him laid his head on his matesprite’s. Dirk on the other hand was holding and rocking Jake back and forth, wiping away a few tears that spilled away. Dirk grabbed Jake’s legs and draped them over his lap, rubbing his face and resting in the crook of his neck. Jake let out a long and shaky held in sigh. Roxy held his hand from the other side, rubbing his knuckles in comfort. The two girls sat in the very back in silence until Terezi broke it and spoke up.

“So… what exactly was that?”

Dave sighed and looked back at her.

“It’s what humans would call homophobia. You guys didn’t have that on your planet. Some people have a problem with two people of the same gender being in love.”

Terezi just nodded and looked over to Vriska.

“That really sucks.”

Dave just absentmindedly nodded. After the awkward silence had let up a little bit people pulled out their video games or books and whatever else kept them occupied, yet no one spoke. Jake had nodded off once again with wet cheeks this time around. The van eventually stopped for gas where Rose and Kanaya switched roles with Dave and Karkat, Dave now driving. Rose sat between John and Kanaya, making light conversation to her girlfriend and friend. Karkat had started to read one of his romance novels and directions simultaneously, oddly similar to the couple steering beforehand. Karkat’s eyes began to droop, sleepiness settling upon him once again. The sun was beginning to finally show its last few rays of light before the night sky was now upon them. It was early, only about 9:30 but the whole exchange had left the group emotionally and physically exhausted. Dave soon ditched his shades so he could see the road better in the dark of night. He had noticed that Karkat had already dozed off but by that time he already knew exactly where they were. The van pulled into the familiar driveway and slowly came to a stop. They were finally here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow i'm gonna actually going to have to start thinking instead of typing out all the stuff I wrote at summer camp. I was very nervous to post this chapter so please tell me what you think! Your feedback is appreciated and don't be afraid to make any suggestions or if there are any pairings shown you would like shown a little more!


End file.
